


Oikawa and the nonkawas

by Hashibirawr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hanging Out, Hook-Up, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinky, M/M, Real Life, Romance, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Burn, Smut, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hashibirawr/pseuds/Hashibirawr
Summary: The great king: ...anyway ..WHAT IF I MADE A GC WITH PLAYERS FROM OTHER SCHOOLS ?kunimi: why tho?Iwaizumi: so that he can tell everyone how great he is.The great king: you think im great ??Iwaizumi: no.Mattsukawa: PFFFFFFHHHmaki: :/ i think you are a great captainThe great king: thank you maki,my child, i will buy you ice cream after practice tomorrow!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bobata Kazuma/Terushima Yuuji, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Terushima Yuuji, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. Are you ready kids?

**Author's Note:**

> SO i decided to write a fanfic about THEM...all of THEM  
> Its not gonna be exclusively a chat fic, there will be parties,hangout sessions and a lot of drama,i'm gonna slowburn some ships i'm already sorry but i don't wanna rush it hehe! 
> 
> I will update as much as possible,probably 2 times a week !!! YOU CAN WRITE SUGGESTIONS IN THE COMMENTS <3 or assumptions!

-Aoba johsai GC-

The great King : WHERE ARE YOU GUYS

kunimi: ?? At home?? Y

Maki: i'm at mattsuns house right now? What do you need captain??

The great king: well my lovely teammates i had an excellent idea!!

Matsukawa: regarding practice??

The great king: no no no no!! In fact something completely different!

Kunimi: i can not say that your ideas outside of the court were ever excellent but spill it i guess??

Maki: guys let our captain tell us what he wants to say!

Iwaizumi: oikawa if you want to play truth or dare again im not gonna play. 

The great king: iwa-chan >:0 ??...well NO thats not what i wanted to say..

The great king: ...anyway ..WHAT IF I MADE A GC WITH PLAYERS FROM OTHER SCHOOLS ? 

kunimi: why tho?

Iwaizumi: so that he can tell everyone how great he is.

The great king: you think im great ??

Iwaizumi: no.

Mattsukawa: PFFFFFFHHH 

maki: :/ i think you are a great captain

The great king: thank you maki,my child,i will buy you ice cream after practice tomorrow 

The great king: i just thought it would be fun to get to know the other teams a little better? 

Matsukawa: actually thats not even a horrible idea..

Kunimi: well i would not mind it

Maki: i would want to talk to the other teams,it sounds fun.

Iwaizumi: i guess ...

Mad dawg: idc

The great king : GREAT I DONT HAVE EVERYONES NUMBER BUT I WILL CREATE ONE WITH THE ONES THAT I HAVE NOW !

Maki: yay

Mattsukawa: alright captain kawa

Iwaizumi: captain kawa?? Mattsun Since when do u say captain to twinkawa?

Kunimi: twinkawa lmao

Mattsukawa : are you jealous vice captain zumi 

Maki : ZUMI HAHAHAHHA

Iwaizumi: im going to punch maki

Maki: WHY ME ??????

Mattsukawa: yeah why maki?

Iwaizumi: because that probably hurts you more than me punching you lol

Mattsukawa: shut the fuck up

Maki: ??:0

Kunimi: *insert blind man emoji* 

*The great king has added  
Bakayama,Hinata,Yamaguchi,narita,  
daichi and nishinoya to the  
group chat "volleybitches"*

Hinata: HUHHHH A GROUPCHAT BY THE GREAT KING ??

yamaguchi : oikawa san? Do you need something?

The great King: I wanted to have a groupchat with players from other teams but i dont have a lot of phone numbers of players saved so you guys can add whoever you want in here. No shiratorizawa tho <3 

Bakayama: was my name really neccessary?

The great king: yeah<3

Iwaizumi: oikawa you are such a child.

Turnip : you call him shittykawa all the time,how is he the child lmskdlsod

Matsukawa: highkey true lol..Anyway Hi half of karasuno

Nishinoya: YOOOO groupchat nice idea king. May i add my bro bro ??

The great king: you all can add anyone as i already mentioned :D 

*Nishinoya added tanaka*

*Yamaguchi added Tsukki*

Daichi: im with Suga right now he said he wants to join too :) thanks for adding us oikawa san

*Daichi added Suga*

The great king: sure no problem. Everyone is welcome,besides Wakatoshi and his circus

*Iwaizumi added Ushijima and Tendou*

........


	2. Introduction part 2 : the dorks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter some nekoma and fukurodani boys will be added to the gc ! A tiny bit of drama and Hinata is confused about his sexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also mostly for introductional purposes but soon there will be more spice !!!   
> If you wanna see something specific happen pls comment it i will try to make it happen hehe

*iwaizumi added ushijima and tendou*

Tsukki: what the fuck why am i here?

Yamaguchi: i added you :D

Tendou: aoba johsai and Karasuno? OH WHAT IS THIS? ARE WE GONNA HANGOUT ??

the great King : iwaizumi i hate you 

Maki : he called him Iwaizumi...

Matsukawa: you are in big trouble iWaiZuMi

Iwaizumi: you don't hate me shittykawa

Tanaka: whoa shiratorizawa aoba johsai and karasuno!

Nishinoya: we need some less intense people in here LMAOSLAPSLW

hinata : we have kageyama.

Suga: you are kidding aren't you hinata?

Iwaizumi: oikawa you aren't actually mad at me are you?? 

Maki: aw iwa is concerned!

Iwaizumi: i am not

The great king: i am not..

Ushijima: hello what is this 

The great king: nvm iwaizumi,i am

Ushijima: oikawa? Have you created this groupchat to make it official?

Matsukawa: make it official??

Bakayama: make what official?

Kunimi: are you dating the big boy,oikawa?

Maki: what???

Tendou: wakatoshi kun we are lowkey seeing each other did you forget or??

Hinata: oikawa is gay??? 

Suga: duh..we lowkey all are lol

Tanaka: not me,i am kiyokosexual.

Asahi: that sounds perverted.

Tanaka: no!! I mean i only have eyes for her..and my bromance with noya.

Nishinoya : bro<3

The great king: HOLD UP?? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU GIANT IDIOT FUCK? 

The great king: ushijima is the giant idiot fuck btw.

Kunimi: we been knew.

Ushijima: i mean your transfer to shiratorizawa.

Matsukawa: iwaizumi been real quiet,are you jealous?

Iwaizumi: im busy.

Matsukawa: wait oikawa you are not actually transfering to shiratorizawa, are you?? 

Kunimi: ?

Maki: captain :( ?

The great king: NO??? FOR THE LAST TIME USHIJIMA. I WILL NEVER AND HAVE NEVER WANTED TO COME TO SHIRATORIZAWA NOR DO I WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN.

tendou: his face is pretty af you are missing out.

Ushijima: i do not understand the purpose of this messenger group then. 

Ushijima: thank you satori,i find your face to be very special.

Tendou: <3

Daichi: was that really a compliment tho

Suga: Daichi,babe they have their own love language.

Hinata: what i do not think i am gay? 

Daichi: are you sure?

*Private chat: Suga and Hinata*

Suga: hinata

Hinata: yes sugawara senpai?

Suga: we talked about your sexuality remember? On the bus home from the mall.

Hinata: you are right..i mean i am not sure if i am gay.

Suga: you told me you have feelings for a boy or you think you do.

Hinata: yes. I do actually,i am kind of scared of committing to it.

Suga: you do not have to label your sexuality but you can be sure that we all accept you no matter what.

Hinata: thank you so much! 

Volleybitches Groupchat: 

Maki: oikawa made this groupchat for all of us to have fun,so we should try and do that.

Hinata: can i add kenma?? 

The great king: you cann add whoever,it does not matter anymore.

*Hinata added kenma*

Kenma: shoyo kun,why are there so many people in here.

Kenma: kuroo wants to be in it too...

Hinata: you can add him !!

Kenma: do i want to tho?

Hinata: are you not dating him?

Kenma: he is dating me.

Bakayama: uh same thing.

Kenma: no

Kenma: ugh he annoys me about it so i will add him now.

*kenma added kuroo*

*kuroo added Bokuto*

*bokuto added Akaashi*

Akaashi: good evening 

Bokuto: THANKS FOR ADDING ME OMG

Kuroo: WHOEVER CREATED THIS GC IS A GENIUS

The great King: Thank you :) 

Bokuto: SO MANY COOL PEOPLE IN HERE 

Kuroo: even cooler with you in it bro.

Kenma: here we go again

Kuroo: kenma i love you,bokuto is the bro

Bokuto: hell yeah !

Akaashi: bokuto san.

Bokuto: yes akaashi?

Akaashi: are you in love ?

Bokuto: that is such a random question,i love that you always ask me something so random.

Akaashi: i meant,are you in love with kuroo

Bokuto: in a bromance way,platonically.

Kenma: he knows what platonically means wow

Akaashi: alright.

*kenma added yaku* 

Yaku: hey?

Kenma: i wanted a teammate that has more than 3 braincells in here.

Yaku: oh i get that.

*yaku added lev*

Kenma: your first instinct was to add lev? I thought he pisses you off?

Yaku: yeah but it doesn't feel right to exclude him.

Kuroo: aw

Bokuto: thats nice yaku 

Lev: im screenshotting and framing this because i do not think yaku has ever said something nice like that to me.

Yaku: yesterday i said your limbs looks like spaghetti?

Lev: how is that nice??

Yaku: nvm

Bakayama: hinata where the hell are you?

Hinata: huh?? 

Hinata: Oh shoot

Bakayama: you forgot our extra practice?

Hinata: no! I am almost there!!

Nishinoya: lol guys hinata just rode his bike past my house in highspeed

Bakayam: BOKE YOU FORGOT

Hinata: YOU ARE DUMB I TOLD YOU WE CAN PRACTICE AT MY HOUSE

Bakayama: AND I TOLD YOU TO COME TO MY HOUSE AND YOU SAID OKAY.

daichi: stop fighting 

Suga: did that ever stop them daichi

Tanaka: not really lmao

Kunimi: it is like 10 pm why would you practice at kageyamas house now??

Matsukawa: uh..what kinda practice we talkin about :P

The great king: the children grow up so fast..

Tsukki: oh they wont be grown ups even when they turn 90 

Yamaguchi: tsukki you are online!!

Tsukki: i just came to throw shade real quick..

Bakayama: ... volleyball practice....

Hinata: what else would we practice?

Kenma: hinata,sweety..just ignore them.

Hinata: ok :0


	3. Background infos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically some people have insider knowledge and this chapter is going to be a few private chats besides the group chat!   
> Also ....BOKUAKA!!!!!!! BOKUAKA SUPREMACY!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love for you guys to keep reading,i have really good ideas i hope i can write them good enough.  
> Thank you so much for everyone that has even clicked on it. 
> 
> I ate Kfc today and now its 2am and i ate the leftovers while editing an amv - i do be living the life

**Volleybitches Groupchat**

Bokuto: AKAASHI 

Bokuto: I MISS YOU :"(

Akaashi: Bokuto san i am on my way to your house

Bokuto: Yay !

Kuroo: did hinata and kageyama do their "practice" yesterday ? 💀

Kenma: Kuroo don't you dare talk shit about shouyo.

Kuroo: i did not even say sum ??

Kenma: you better not.

Kuroo: you could've told me,you are literally sitting in my lap

Kenma: i am not.

Kuroo: yes you are.

The great king: i want what they have 

Matsukawa: i know how you can get something like that oikawa.

The great king: what? How? That was unexpected rn

**Private chat between** Iwaizumi **and Matsukawa**

Iwaizumi: MATTSUN?

Matsukawa: what? Don't worry i wont tell him,but you told me you like him.

Iwaizumi: i dont like oikawa i said that because i was drunk and you basically misunderstood everything so stop saying stupid shit like that or it will get sus..

Matsukawa: yeah whatever emotionless man 

Iwaizumi: i am forreal.

Matsukawa: of course you are.

**Volleybitches Groupchat**

Matsukawa: nvm oikawa i guess you gotta stay lonely

The great king: thank you mattsun very uplifting<3

The great king: iwa-chan i feel lonely when you don't text the groupchat at all.

Kunimi: i am here too

The great king: yeah but you are mean

Iwaizumi: i have to workout right now brattykawa

Kunimi: and iwaizumi is an angel sent by the gods themselves you are right sorry King

Hinata: talking about king..have any of you seen kageyama?? 

Bokuto: AWW

Daichi: weren't you over at his house yesterday night?

Hinata: yeah but i left because i have to watch natsu the whole summer when my mom is at work :(

Suga: the whole summer?? Poor you :0

Hinata: yeah u__u 

Tanaka: its only 11am maybe he is asleep?

Hinata: he usually wakes up at around 9 tho.

Bokuto: akaashi wakes up whenever i wake up uwu

Akaashi: i am already awake when you wake up because you sleep longer bokuto san

Bokuto: but 

Akaashi: i like waking up next to you sleeping,bokuto

Bokuto: akaaaaaashiiiìii<33 

Nishinoya: marry already.

The great king: Fukurodani has a couple too?

Kuroo: wait are you guys dating - dating now?? 

Kuroo: LIKE BOYFRIENDS??

Kuroo: OMG DOUBLE DATE????

Kuroo: BRO OMG

Akaashi: we are not really dating right now.

Akaashi: i would like to date you bokuto san.

Bokuto: AKAASHI DO YOU REALLY WANT TO BE MY BOYFRIEND?

Akaashi: yes Bokuto san,i really want to.

Bokuto: I WILL ASK YOU OUT PERSONALLY AGAIN BUT WE ARE DATING NOW!! HEY HEY HEY!!!!

Kenma: lovely

Kuroo: double date double date double date

Kenma: Akaashi is also gonna be there so i'm in.

Kuroo: lets do it this weekend i'll look for a place

Bokuto: hell yeah bro<3

Akaashi: sounds wonderful.

The great king: omg congratulations!!

Daichi: wow that was actually really sweet

Suga: awww

Kunimi: damn

Ushijima: what happened just now

Tendou: Bokuto and Akaashi from Fukurodani got together- OH TO BE YOUNG AND IN LOVE !

Ushijima: satori-kun are we not young and in love ?

Tendou: yes yes Wakatoshi,we are :*

**Private chat between oikawa and maki**

The great king: maki-kun?

Maki: yes captain?

Maki: are you okay?

The great king: i dont know if the groupchat was actually a good idea.. it makes me feel lonelier even though there are so many people in it now..

Maki: oikawa...

Maki: is it about iwaizumi?

Maki: i am sorry you feel like this.

The great king: no no no no Maki don't worry i probably just overreact right now,its not that bad.

The great king: sorry and thank you for listening to me :)

The great king: plus iwaizumi does not care at all so i dont know if i should...

Maki: do not give up ,you are not our captain for nothing!


	4. Unknown u_u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW MEMBERS AND A LIL BIT DRAMA<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mew
> 
> Thanks u that u keep reading this basic ass fic >:)

**Tendou added Goshiki,Semi,shirabu and "Unknown number" to the GC**

Tendou: the little bowlcut man wanted to be in here too so i just added some shiratorizawa OGs 

Ushijima: superior.

Goshiki: thank you tendou :")

Semi: the fuck ?

Shirabu: another groupchat...rly?

Semi: as if you have enough friends to be in multiple Groupchats...

Shirabu: i am going to kick you you twink

Semi: says you ??????

Iwaizumi: i added ushijima and tendou to annoy oikawa but i lowkey regret it now

The great king: big SIGH....

Kunimi: omg iwa-never show regret-izumi just said that?

Kindaichi: what have we become,what has seijoh become..

Hinata: i think aoba johsai is cool

The great king: hinata <3 chibi chan

Suga: guys? Who is that unknown number? Has anyone saved it on their phone??

Tendou: i thought its someone from another team and just added it :o 

Kageyama: not from Karasuno,i have all the Karasuno numbers

Akaashi: it is not from our team either..

Bokuto: maybe konoha he said he got a new number 

Akaashi: but wouldn't you know since you have his new number??

Bokuto: right :0..

Kuroo: it is not Nekoma either.

Kenma: idk i only saved my mom and Hinata.

Kuroo: ????

Kenma: ...and Kuroo..

Kuroo: :(..

Kenma: shhh..

Hinata: Maybe someone from date tech??? I can ask aone!

Daichi: you can add him

**Hinata added Aone**

Hinata: Aone-san! This is a gc for some of the volleyball teams we all played against. do you know the phone number that ends with 78?

Aone: shoyo! Thank you for adding me. I do not know this number,and i asked kogane and futakuchi but they do not know either.

Aone: can i add my friends?

Asahi: go ahead..

**Aone added Koganegawa and futakuchi**

Nishinoya: the great wallllllllllllllllllllllll

Tanaka: The WALLL IS HERE

suga: this aint attack on titan

The great King: tell that to ushijima

Ushijima: what do you mean?

The great king: you look like a titan.

Ushijima: thank you

The great king: that was NOT a compliment

Ushijima: titans are big and feared. It is a compliment.

Tendou: wakatoshi is BIG

Iwaizumi: are we talking about height still??

Tendou: uhm..

Akaashi: i do not think so iwaizumi

Iwaizumi: well

Suga: daichi has the biggest dick ENERGY in this gc

The great king: i think its iwaizumi.

Akaashi: bokuto san has my vote

Bokuto: akaashi uwu

Unknown number: nah it is me.

The great king: and you are??

Yamaguchi: who is u ?

Tendou: and why do i have your number??

Unknown number: man i dont know? I only have one number in here saved and its sugawara from Karasuno

Daichi: Huh? Why suga??

Hinata: sugawara senpai??

Kageyama: this is confusing.

Suga: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

tanaka: OOOOO- jk idk whats going on?

Nishinoya: HUH??

sugawara: Guys thats Terushima from johzenji

Terushima: yeah i am Terushima from Johzenji.

Tsukki: you r the one that flirted with yamaguchi

Yamaguchi: terushima ? What we just talked we did not flirt.

Terushima: i thought we were flirting.

Tsukki: lol

Tendou: ok but why do i have your NUMBER TE RU SHI MA

Terushima: tendou we are literally neighbours.

Tendou: OH YOU ARE ROWDY CHAN.

Terushima: i- WHAT okay.

Yamaguchi: you are the tonguepiercing dude.

Terushima: yes babe 

Semi: yoo a tongue piercing must feel weird.

Terushima: you can feel mine if you want

Semi: i have no idea who you are

Shirabu: wtf????

Iwaizumi: outta pocket..

Hinata: why would you let him touch it :o

Kageyama: i think he means kissing?

The great king: karasuno is a bit slow <3

Terushima: you guys,i am not trying to be weird i just have a flirty nature i guess.

Tendou: yooo im weird too its okay

Bokuto: are we not all a little weird??

Akaashi: yes tbh

Iwaizumi: i am not exactly weird.

Kunimi: yes you are you total tsundere.

Iwaizumi: Tsundere???¿¿¿

Tsukki: well this is for teams and stuff so? Terushima was added by accident. We can kick him out now

Terushima:... :( but i belong to a team?

Hinata: he could stay!

Daichi: yeah why not

Bokuto:welcome !!!

The great king: sure

Tsukki: why ? He does not know anyone here

Terushima: what is your problem with me? I can get to know everyone? Plus i know some of karasuno

Tuskki: i do not have a problem..

Yamaguchi: Terushima is fun :D he can stay in my opinion.

Tsukki: yeah sure whatever Yamaguchi

Yamaguchi: Tsukki:(

Terushima: thank you Yamaguchi<3

Tsukki: goodnight.

The great king: its only 10pm?

Iwaizumi: who goes to sleep at 10pm lol

Kunimi: not everyone is nocturnal guys.

Kenma: who goes to sleep before 4am is my question.

Bokuto: yeah who?

Akaashi: you,bokuto san

Bokuto: akaashi:(..you are right.

Akaashi: and that is good :*

Kuroo: kenma only sleeps when he passes out on his nintendo switch

Kenma: and what about it?

Kuroo: i love it.

Kenma: oh-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G00dnight fellas


	5. Summon lev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev is so rich  
> Rich russian boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright i swear the next chapter will take place *irl* 😽  
> Maybe there is gonna be some progress??..or the complete opposite?🤡....well uh maybe some crumbs 🤲 for the rare semi x terushima shippers ? Who knows..stay with me to find out ...??

**volleybitches Gc**

Yaku: uh......chile anyway

Lev: is it not "chill"

Bokuto: UH...CHILEEEEEE

Semi: are you guys bArbs

Bokuto: do i look like a Barb lol??...

Akaashi:yes

Kenma: yuh

Kuroo: well yea

Bokuto: damn right 

Semi: damn how about you listen to good music instead

Terushima: oo shots fired

Bokuto: i listen to a lot of genres :(

Akaashi: Bokuto does not judge.

Kuroo: and Semi what is this GOod muSic u r talkin about?

Semi: idk maybe something like mac demarco,my chemical romance or Tame impala

Terushima: emo indie boy 😳

Semi: shhhhhhh

Terushima: nah i like it

Semi : oh :)

daichi: tame impala is so good

Suga: agreed

Lev: yeah i rly like borderline 

Yaku: ofc you like a overhyped song you giraffe

Lev : 👁👄👁...

Lev: i wont invite you to my halloween Party.

Yaku: shut up i will invite myself

Kuroo: I ALMOST FORGOT YOU ARE THROWING A HALLOWEEN PARTY IM SO EXCITEDDD 

Kenma: good that you have great wlan lev

Lev: yes!

Tendou: Halloween party 🤲??

Tendou: CAN I COME

Tendou: CAN I BRING USHIJIMA

Lev: actually im thinking about inviting everyone in this gc ..

Yaku: are you insane thats so many people??

Lev: my house is big 💫

Yaku: your brain isn't obviously,its not gonna work!

Lev: I AM INVITING EVERYONE TO MY HALLOWEEN PARTY,ONLY CONDITION IS THAT YOU HAVE TO WEAR A COSTUME !!! BE THERE AT 7PM I WILL SEND YALL THE LOCATION 😤

The great king: i planned something with my team for halloween already:(

Kunimi: we can just all go to the party together since we have not really planned something anyway!

The great king: yeah im in

Kindaichi: hell yeah

Iwaizumi: but i have to wear a costume

The great king: iwa chan just wear anything and be the human version of the word hot.

Iwaizumi: ...

Kunimi:...

Mad dog:....

The great king: jesus i was kidding

The great king: unless...???

Iwaizumi: oikawa pls shut up

Ushijima: that is not nice iwaizumi san

Iwaizumi: you kind piss me off ushijima

Tendou: whoa whoa there lets all calm down 

Iwaizumi: i am calm

The great king: as always❤💫❤

Hinata:WAIT HALLOWEEN PARTY?? CAn WE GO SUGA??

Sugawara: am i your mom :0?i

Sugawara: ok dumb question. Yes i am.. and yes we can ,if daichi is okay with it because we wanted to go to his place and watch movies :0

Daichi: we can watch the movies when we leave the party :)

Sugawara: yes!!

Tanaka: watch movies huh👀 and nishinoya lets do powerranger costumes

Nishinoya: after the party huh 🤨 TANAKA i was thinking about something else..but i will send you a private message hehe

Daichi: me and suga are friends lol?

Sugawara: yeah

Kageyama: so karasuno will be at the party too?

The great king: i have a costume idea for you kageyama

Kageyama:??

The great king: anything with a helmet so i wont see you

Kageyama: 👍

Hinata: hahahahahahah good one oikawa 😂

Kageyama: baka

Asahi: i have to be home at 9pm tho u_u

Nishinoya: baby,we can manage that

Tanaka: my sister can pick us up :)

Hinata: saeko❤👄❤

Nishinoya: ❤👄❤

Tanaka: weird flex but ok!

Aone: date tech will be attending the party as well..

Futakuchi: yeah. Aone stop making it seem like we plan something cruel

Aone: how did i make it seem like that?

Futakuchi: the "..." makes every sentence sus

Kenma: talkin about sus... uh does anyone wanna play among us? Add my discord its applepi #2137

Hinata: Yes omg

Nishinoya: yes!!! 

Tanaka: YEAH

the great king: yeahhhh

Bokuto: yes

Kuroo: alwaya kenmaaaa

Terushima: hell yeah ,also i may or may not bring a teammate to the party if thats okay.

Lev: absolutely okay.

Terushima: thanks<3

Yaku: stop flirting with him its weird

Terushima: i just said thanks tho

Yaku: you dont have to add a heart

Terushima: i wont snatch your bf :(

Yaku: he is NOT my bf.

Lev: 👀 true ,u act like my gf tho

Yaku: shut UP or i will make you

Kunimi: ☠

Goshiki: that was gay

Yaku: you are gay

Goshiki: is that supposed to be an insult

Yaku: oh come on.

Goshiki: jkjk lmao 

Semi: goshiki behave

Goshiki: okok sir

Ushijima: shiratorizawa <3

Tendou: yes<3

Semi:?

Goshiki:..?

Terushima: shiratorizawa<3

Iwaizumi: lmao

Kunimi: did iwa just laugh his ass off

Iwaizumi: yeah i thought id do it for oikawa since he has no ass left to laugh off

Kindaichi: o_o

Maki: 🙃

Matsukawa: oh my fucking god he murdered him 

The great king: damn ok you staring at nothing when i pick up the ball then huh?

Iwaizumi: i do not..

Kunimi: you kindaaaaaa do

Ushijima: oikawa does have an ass,a nice one too

Tendou: 😁ushijima,you should not say such things but i am glad you express yourself more i guess 😋

Iwaizumi: the fuck did ushijima just say?

The great king: i wish i would die rn wtf

Maki: dont die pls

Matsukawa: oikawa we do still need you

Iwaizumi: calm down oikawa.

Bokuto: akaashis costume is gonna be so awesome

Akaashi: i dont even know what i will wear yet?

Bokuto: but i know it will be awesome ❤

Akaashi: <33

Terushima: awww:((

Kenma: get a roooom

Kuroo: kenma we should get a room😼

Kenma: between us yeah 

Kuroo: i- qwq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hungry


	6. HALLOWEEN (pre)PARTY PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically them getting ready for the party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never wrote something longer than a chat fic or some short stories so please forgive me i am still trying to find my writing style :P

Yamaguchi was looking into the mirror regretting all his life decisions when the door squealed open behind him,startling him from his thoughts. "Tadashi,me and your mom-"

the teen yanked a blanket off his bed and covered himself right before his dad could see his costume. "oh im sorry..were you changing? i should have knocked first...i just wanted to say that me and your mom will go out for dinner tonight,you can order yourself some food if you want to."

yamaguchis cheeks were flushed because he felt embarassed almost beeing seen in the outfit he was wearing,after a few second he stuttered " o-okayy dad but i told you im going to tsukkis house for halloween today" a hint of anxiety in his words because he could'nt actually tell his parents were he was going to. they would'nt allow it.

"right..well when will you be back then?" his father asked still standing in the doorframe.

"i wanted to ask if i could stay the night?" yamaguchi exclaimed. his dad raised an eyebrow and looked a little concerned which made yamaguchi nervous. "fine,i dont mind but be back by dinner tomorrow." he turned around to walk out of his sons room but stopped for a second "dont do something stupid tadashi." finally the door shut close and yamaguchi let the blanket fall,letting out a big sigh in relief. he looked back into the mirror and gasped. _FUCK FUCK FUCK no wayyyyy im so dumb._ he had realized that even tho he covered his costume with the blanket,his dad could still see the bunny ears on his head. _thats why he looked at me like that...he should've knocked first ughhh..._

**Private chat between Yams and Tsukki**

Yamaguchi: Tsukkkiiiii im almost doneee when should we go ?

Tsukki: Yamaguchi i dont really want to go

Yamaguchi: but you said we can go there together :( i dont wanna go without u

Tsukki: well im sorry im not going

Yamaguchi: fine

Tsukki: are you mad?

Yamaguchi: no 

he was. _Tsukki knows i get anxious when i dont have him around..i dont want to go there alone-_

his phone suddenly vibrated and yamaguchi hoped tsukki changed his mind or that he was just joking. that was not the case tho,someone else had texted him.

Terushima: heyo yamaguchi! when will you be at the party ? 

yamaguchi: hey..uh idk if i'll go..Tsukki isn't coming.

Terushima: what?? u have to comeeeeee yamaguchi.. i can pick u up and we can go together.

yamaguchi: i dont want to be a burden to you,but im not gonna go if im gonna be alone the whole time.

Terushima: aaaaa you are not a burden i'd love to pick u up,i can spend the party by your side as well,no problem.

yamaguchi: are you sure terushima?

terushima: super sure

yamaguchi: THANK YOU U_U

Terushima: i'll be there at around 6pm,send me your adress :D

Yamaguchi was still feeling pretty much down because he really wanted tsukki to see his bunny costume. _he isn't interested in me anyway.. i should stop trying but i can not. i will not._ he packed some clothes to change and other essentials and then joined a round of among us to waste some time until terushima would pick him up.

"KENMA get ready we are leaving in an hour and you are still in your pajamas." Kuroo yelled from the bathroom. 

_jesus why is he already stressing me out_ Kenma thought while killing yamaguchi - he was the impostor. lately he only played among us because he formed a group on discord with some other players and really enjoyed it. after another round kenma put his phone away. "Kuroo can you help me get that box from the top of the cabinet?"

"anything for you,your highness" Kuroo said,walking into the room to hand Kenma a plastic bag filled with cosplays.

kenma wanted to take the bag but he couldn't,he was too focused on Kuroo. " kuroo..whoa..you look..i mean how did you?" kenma muttered and kept staring at his black haired boyfriend. "so you like it ? IM SO GLAD you like it". _mission accomplished._

kuroo was wearing an astronauts costume,designed to look like he is an impostor in among us. his outfit was an all black overall,it was baggy but he wasnt wearing a shirt underneath and left the zipper on his chest open,revealing his abs, there was also blood on his face and body-of course it was fake blood. he decided to take the helmet on too for a second to show kenma how it looked. 

"Kuroo that is so cool??? i want to be an impostor tooooo" _now all my costume options seem lame fuckkkk..._

Kuroo took the helmet off and looked at kenma,smiling " look into the bag kitten." 

the blondie took a look into the bag and dropped it in excitement "you did not ???? OMG" Kenma hugged kuroo and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before taking off his own shirt.

"whoa lets do that after the party pudding." kuroo laughed,smirking at kenma,who was blushing. "shut up im changing into my costume now you dumbass" 

inside the bag there was the same costume kuroo was wearing but in red instead of black. 

Bokuto opened his eyes slowly and turned to grab his phone. _5.30 pm okay..._ He turned around again,closing his eyes,hugging the pillow next to him tightly.

....

 _5 PM???? FUCKKKKK_ He thought as he realized his little powernap turned into 4 hours of sleeping. he sat up abruptly,the pillow still in his arms. except the pillow suddenly moved,and it wasn't a pillow but akaashi,who was now staring at bokuto with a confused expression "Bokuto san..did we oversleep?" his voice was still sleepy and he blinked a few times at his lover.

"AKAASHI I DID NOT WANT TO WAKE YOU UP..yes we overslept we have to be by the trainstation in 30 minutes !!"

akaashi sat up and yawned "it is okay bokuto,lets get ready now" he jumped out of the bed and walked over to the closet to get their outfits. 

"akaashiii we are matching todayyyy" the yellow eyed boy yelled excited and followed his boyfriend until he stood behind him,wrapping his arms around his waist,kissing the back of his head. "akkashi since you are going to be an angel for the party,you don't even have to wear a costume" bokuto exclaimed and walked closer to the closet to get his clothes out. 

akaashi blushed at bokutos statement and turned around to face him. " a devil does not quite suit you but you are going to look hot so i wont complain."

Bokuto smiled brightly and the two boys started to changes into their costumes before they headed to the trainstation.

iwaizumi waited inside of his car for oikawa. _he said he is ready..i've been waiting for 20 minutes now.._

meanwhile oikawa was finishing up his hairstyle. _if iwa wont fall in love with me if he sees me now i really dont know how to convince him to like me..like damn i look good af.._ the setter said while side eyeing his phone _IWA TEXTED ME 20 minutes ago FUCK???_.He grabbed his phone and sent iwa a "coming".

oikawa hurried down the stairs,making sure he forgot nothing,he even baked cookies for everyone at the party.

as he got into the car he did not hestitate to apologize "ahh iwa im so sorry i thought its been like 5 minutes,dont be mad at me"

iwaizumi looked at oikawa,looking him up and down,not saying anything... _damn...i really wanted to try and be mad..but...damn.._

iwaizumi put the car in reverse and cranked the air conditioner up as high as possible. "im not mad at you,im never mad at you."

oikawa laughed at what iwaizumi just said. "iwa chan,you are basically mad at me for existing all the time!"

iwaizumi looked at him for a second,then he turned his attention back to the road. "thats not true"

"well you must be mad around me a lot then..! also how do you like what im wearing ??" oikawa sat up and straightened his posture so that iwa could see his whole fit. 

luckily they were at a red light and iwaizumi took a look at oikawa "looks good" _what and understatement._ oikawa was wearing bandages around his body but made sure to show some abs and his toned arms,he had black pants on and slight eye make up,his hair were slicked back but there were curls sticking out in the back and a few ones on the side. he was a slutty zombie.

"really iwa?? just good??" the boy pouted and turned to look at iwaizumi "you look amazing by the way,don't think i'll spare you with my comments today,especially not when you show off your arms like that."

"oikawa if you keep saying things like that i might really think you have a crush on me or something" iwaizumi said,while the car slowly stopped. they were at matsukawas to pick him and maki up. 

oikawas heart started beating faster at iwaizumis words. _and what if i have a crush on you iwa chan? i'd ruin our friendship if i missed my shot._

"hah sorry iwa chan,no way" _lies lies lies lies i only have one type and its hajime iwaizumi._

iwaizumi raised an eyebrow and leaned back in the seat of his car. _this feels strange,him saying that seems strange,this whole situation feels so weird,whats up with me?_

Maki and Matsukawa climbed in the back of iwaizumis car,matsukawa was dressed up as a police officer and maki was a prisoner. 

oikawa turned around in his seat,to look at his teammates. "you guys look so cool,lowkey kinky but i love it omg" he looked to maki and then back to mattsun.

"iwa why can't we wear matching costumes" oikawa said as he sat down facing the road that was ahead again. 

iwaizumi did not answer oikawa "are you guys ready to go now ?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this !!! i will post the others as soon as possible- i will also correct the grammar on my phone because my laptop is acting up! hope you liked it :) again- suggestions 4 the story please in the comments.


End file.
